


Creative Courting

by Multifaceted Scorpio (Chaudalyn)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Flash Fic, Gen, Reader-Insert, Shifter Romance, Urban Fantasy, any gender reader, crow shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaudalyn/pseuds/Multifaceted%20Scorpio
Summary: The crow visited every day, bringing tiny shiny trinkets. But today he had a note instead.





	Creative Courting

One day at your family's home you encountered a Crow. Poor thing got tangled in some poor kid's attempt at destroying a basketball. It took several hours and a lot of bread crumbs, but you were able to set him free.

"I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer a noose around their neck." It cawed in reply and flew away.

When you returned home a crow was sitting on the railing of your balcony. You thought nothing of it, spoke to them softly and fed them. When the Crow returned the next day, it left behind a quarter. You thought it was strange, but decided to buy some healthy birdseed in case it came back.

The crow would visit every day, bringing tiny shiny trinkets. But today he had a note instead.

 

_Come join me for dinner? Please reply._

 

You chuckled and spoke to the Crow.

“I didn’t think you had an owner. Or are you both in on this? Oh, shoot I don’t want to use heavy a sheet.”

You sent a note with a printed QR code on it. Your admirer now had a coupon for a free communication device. You explained it to the crow, for lack of any company besides the crow. After it's usual meal, on your table, of course, you overhear the weather report. A harsh storm was pushing through the city. You figure the Crow's owner wouldn't want their pet to get lost in the storm.

“It’s cold tonight, but I have enough things for you to make a warm nest.” The crow was well taken cared of.

A week later, the crow returned right in time for a package to be delivered to your home. You were about to open the package in front of the crow when you were called for an emergency at work. You're the favorite cashier of a known crazy person and they were having a fit at the cafe.

“Looks like we’ll have to wait for the surprise.” She left out food and a few shiny items for entertainment and left.

When she returned home, the smell of a home cooked meal flooded her room. As she looked around, she noticed the package was opened by the box cutter she had left next to the box.

A throat cleared behind her. Frightened she grabbed the box cutter and turned. “Who are you?! How did get you get in here?”

“Now now, calm down. I’ve been here the whole time. You’ve seen me often enough. Just not like this. Caw”

“Caw? wait! You’re the crow?!”

“Yes.”

“And that box had your clothes in it?”

“Caw.”

“So, you’re the one that asked me out on a date?”

“You’ve helped me so much during the past year, I didn’t know how to repay you.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I was younger, I got sick of sucking at basketball and decided to unravel it instead. I wrapped the twine around four low branches of a pine tree that were cut back. The next day a woodpecker got caught in the thread. My grandmother, a family friend, and I took hours setting it free. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please feel free to check out anything else I've written.


End file.
